


Under a French Night Sky

by LadyWhiteKoiFish



Series: Under the Night [1]
Category: Fright Night (2011)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Vampire Turning, mild blood play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWhiteKoiFish/pseuds/LadyWhiteKoiFish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paris, France. 1694. Famine destroys the land, killing millions, but there is another force out there that was killing too. And it’s looking for something in particular. SLASH!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under a French Night Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be in a series like thing. Part two will be coming soon... I hope.  
> Something that came to mind and I decided to write it to help me get past my writer’s block. Jerry/Charley is a seriously underappreciated pairing. Really, it needs more love! Not to mention, I thought Fright Night was an awesome movie! Had the kind of awesome vampires I love. So, here is my contribution to help this fandom grow.  
> Please, consider taking time after reading this story to write me a review. Tell me the high and low points of this story. Feedback from my readers is what allows me to find out what my readers like to read and how to better my writing. Thank you.  
> Warnings: Slash. Which means romance between two males! Read at your own risk! And poor descriptions of the French country side in the 1600s.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or Paris.

In the near eighty-five years I have been dead, I had only once before ever been to Paris, France. Since the 12th century it has been one of Europe’s foremost centers of learning and the arts, and the largest city in the Western world. Which made people easy victims to my hunger, and when there was a famine and many epidemics going around, finding another body on the street didn’t warrant any investigation.

 

Tonight was a beautiful night in Paris. The streets were dark and quiet, no moon overhead, and clouds that blocked out the stars so that not even a glimmer of light came from the sky. Oh, how I loved nights like these, when the burning of lamps were the only light source on the streets.

 

I grinned as I wrapped my cloak around me and walked more briskly down the street. I no longer minded the damp or the chill- I am already dead, what does it matter now if my skin is a little cold? -but I tried to keep up with the times and I tried to appear as human as possible. I found that luring people to you was so much easier than hunting them. Not that hunting humans was hard, but there was just something so much more alluring in enticing a young girl into your den, and then watching her face morph into true horror when she finally realizes what is really happening.

 

Just as I came upon the end of another street, a door opened and I instantly slunk back into the darkness. Wood and iron creaked and groaned as a large door opened and out stepped a petite, young man in dirty farm robes, a lamp burning bright in one hand. He reeked of dirt, sweat, and ash. And the robes he wore over his clothes looked to be made from the same material as burlap sacks. In fact, his robes had, most likely, used to be a burlap sack once.

 

The boy looked around him, nervously, as he closed the door again and stepped fully out into the night, being careful to stay in the light offered by his lamp. I smiled some more.

 

_A child who is scared of the dark,_ I thought to myself.  _How tantalizing._

 

I learned at a young age in death, that the tastiest blood came from when the person you were feeding from was extremely scared, almost to the point of giving themselves a heart attack. Yes, that was when the blood tasted best.

 

I let the boy scurry ahead a bit as I let my heightened senses take hold. I could clearly hear his heart beat now; fast, but steady. I could smell his sweet blood pulsing through his veins; light and earthy, like a well-balanced perfume.

 

For a country bumpkin he smelt incredible. And I bet he tasted just as good.

 

As I let him reach the end of the street, I quickly made my way after him, my feet practically gliding across the ground and my cloak billowing about me like dancing shadows. He hadn’t yet noticed me. I smiled some more, stretching out my mouth and unfolding my fangs. I loved the feel of my fangs as they grew and slid down from my gums and sharpened to razor blades. It was an unbelievable feeling, that only a true vampire would understand.

 

I stepped up closer to my prey, taking in his looks. He was average height for a boy his age, but he looked strange to me. He had blonde curly hair and the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen, they practically glowed in the dark. If I were any more a romantic I’d even go so far as to say they were breath taking. But I’m not, so I won’t.

 

He stopped at the end of the street, carefully looking both ways and trying to see in the dark. I stalked up quietly behind him, fangs out and ready to pounce, when another sound caught my ear. It was the thumping of two more heart beats.

 

I quickly retreated back into the dark as a whistle was heard and two other boys stepped out of the darkness and over to my prey. I smelt his fear spike and heard his heart pick up speed. The two other boys drew closer, yelling obscene things and one was even sporting a club of some kind. Finally, the two cornered the young blonde and the three heart beats started to blend together in a rush of fear, excitement, and adrenaline.

 

From the exchange the three had, I took it that they all knew each other. The blonde first tried to reason with the two other men, but they wouldn’t listen. Finally, the one with the club lifted the weapon above his head and before the blonde could move brought it down on the young man’s shoulder. In an instant, I smelt blood and my hunger curled and squirmed viciously in the pit of my stomach. The lamp he carried had fallen to the ground, but strangely did not bust or extinguish, instead it merely glowed bright from its spot on the ground, almost like it took pity on the boy and kept burning.

 

The blonde stood up and the two boys took aim at him again, but this time he was ready for it, he dodged the one boy’s punch and ducked under the club as it was aimed for his head.

 

_He moves fast and with grace,_ I remember thinking to myself.  _What a pretty and agile young boy he is._

 

He wasn’t ever able to land a punch of his own, though, but the young blonde was able to move out of the way of most of his assaulters’ attacks. But his luck ran out when he tried to turn and run, but was caught by the ankle and sent sprawling onto the ground, splitting open the skin on his chin, sending another wave of delicious smelling blood my way.

 

That was it. I was hungry and I had to taste his blood.

 

I stepped out of the darkness and stalked up to the boy who had the club raised high above his head and was about to bring it down on the blonde’s. I reached out and gripped his wrist, causing him to jump in fright and stop his laughing. He turned to look at me just as his friend did, but the blonde lay still on the ground, arms over his face and eyes shut tightly.

 

“It’s unfair to gang up on a defenseless man,” I stated.

 

At the sound of my voice the blonde opened his eyes and lowered his arms. He looked at me with those ice blue eyes and I felt the spark of something like electricity run through my body and twist hot in my stomach. And in another instant, he was up and running away.

 

_Aw,_ I thought as I watched him disappear.  _And here I thought he was the noble type to stand and fight. Oh well, I’ll catch him later._

 

I turned back to the two young men. One was yelling after the blonde, the other was trying to release himself from my grasp.

 

“Let go of me!” He cried as I squeezed his wrist tighter. He let out a yelp of pain, causing his friend to turn back to us, an angry scowl on his face.

 

“Look what you did!” The other friend yelled. “You made us loose him!”

 

The one friend glared angrily at me, oblivious to his friend’s whimpers and cries of pain as he dropped his club and fell to his knees.

 

“Let go! Please let go!” He cried some more. And I did, but not before snapping his wrist in two.

 

He let out a loud scream as he fell to the floor and I dashed over to his friend. My speed was supernatural and the two idiots didn’t stand a chance. But it was fun to see the look of shock and terror that fell over their faces when I unfolded my fangs and they realized what I was.

 

 

* * *

 

 

I finished licking the blood off of my fingers and lips as I dumped the bodies in the dark. My fangs folded back into my gums and my claws turned back into nails. I looked over myself quickly once more. I looked impeccable as always.

 

_That was fun and they didn’t taste too bad,_ I thought to myself as I licked my fingers completely clean.  _But I still would’ve liked to taste the other boy’s blood._

 

But just as I was about to go back to my den for the night a scent caught my attention. A light and earthy scent. I turned as I heard the beating of feet come racing my way, and out of the darkness burst the young blonde, a shovel in his hands.

 

“Wh-what happened!?” He panted as he looked around for the other two boys.

 

_So, I was right. He is the chivalrous type._ I grinned to myself, but put on a very serious and hurt face.

 

“Boy,” I called to him. In an instant, his head snapped to me and he spent not a second before rushing to my side.

 

“Are you hurt, Sir?” He asked as he stood in front of me, looking me over.

 

“No they did not hurt me,” I said shaking my head, but leaning over slightly. “but my heart.” I placed a hand over my chest as I took in a wheezing breath. “Oh, my heart can not take so much excitement.” I turned up my face and looked at the boy, making my eyes soft and harmless. “I have a weak heart you see.”

 

He quickly nodded his head as he drew closer to me. “Please Sir, let me help you.”

 

“Thank you Boy,” I said with a small smile. “You are most gracious.” I reached up and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

 

“But are you sure they did not hurt you?” He asked again. His concern for my well-being was very cute.

 

“Yes.” I answered with a nod of my head as he picked up his lamp and walked down the street. “I was able to get the club away from the one as the other took off after you, but he came back shortly. They both started to yell at me, but I paid them no mind. They must have gotten bored because before long they stopped yelling at me and went somewhere else.”

 

The boy nodded his head some more and he tightened his grip around my waist and I leaned more on him. I faked some chest pains and stumbled some more and he protectively wrapped both his arms around me to keep me up right.

 

“Do you need a doctor Sir?”

 

“No, No. I have medicine at my house, but I’m afraid, with the condition that I’m in, I won’t be able to make it home on my own.”

 

“Do not worry. I will carry you home. Where do you live?”

 

“Down on Nior street. By a quaint little bakery.”

 

“I’m afraid Sir, that I don’t know where Nior street is.”

 

“Just keep going straight. It’s two streets down this way and three streets over. I will guide you.”

 

“Yes Sir.”

 

With that the boy took more of my weight and we trudged slowly forward. The whole while he was strong and silent.

 

“By the way Boy,” I said. “You never told me your name.”

 

“Charles,” he answered. “But everyone calls me Charley.”

 

_Hm, foreign. I was right again._

 

“That sounds foreign.”

 

“It is.”

 

“Then we have something in common. Because I am also not from France. My name is Jeremy.”

 

I gave him my best smile and he gave me a small one of his own, blood rising to his cheeks making them a lovely rosy color. The boy would have made a exquisite girl.

 

We talked for the whole walk back to my house, and I learned a lot about my little prey. He was indeed a country bumpkin, but a well educated one. He could read and write in two different languages, he sometimes acted in a few local plays, and was an excellent gardener. But the famine and disease that washed over the land was making his life very hard. He labored day and night on his little farm, but barely produced enough for him to live on himself. And to add injury to insult, his mother had passed away only the month before. She was his only living relative, seeing as how his father abandoned them when he was born.

 

I could not only see his anguish and pain, but also taste it in the air as he told me of his sufferings. And for the first time since I’ve been dead, I felt that strange heavy, fluttering feeling in my chest. It was almost as if I had a heart again. But that was impossible. My heart stopped beating over eighty years ago.

 

“This is it,” I said as we came up to a small house that was situated snuggly between another building and a bakery. “Help me inside, won’t you?”

 

“Of course,” replied Charley as he helped me limp my way up the four stairs and into my house. Charley was careful to shut the door behind us and placed me down in the only chair in the whole house and handed me his lamp. “Where is your lamp?”

 

“I don’t have one,” I answered. “I usually just light the fireplace.” Charley stumbled about for a bit as he stepped out of the glow of the light in my hands and into the darkness of the house. I laughed to myself as I could clearly see him in the dark. But he soon found the fireplace and some wood and not long after we had light and warmth for the whole house. “Thank you Charley. It’s awfully cold tonight.” I blew out his lamp as I placed it down on the floor next to my chair.

 

“Indeed,” he agreed. “Do you need help with anything else?”

 

_Oh, thinking of leaving so soon?_

 

“No, I’m feeling better now,” I replied smoothly as Charley kneeled down next to the fire and warmed his hands.

 

Something about the way he looked in the glow of the firelight had captured my attention so firmly. He stared blankly into the fire, twisting his rough and calloused hands around above it.

 

“Charley,” I said, too far caught up in the moment to stop now.

 

“Yes?” He said as he turned toward me. He was probably expecting me to ask him to do something.

 

“Are you tired?”

 

“A little yes, but I will be fine. It’s not like I’m so sleepy that I’ll fall over any second.” He gave me a smile that made that fluttery feeling return to my chest again.

 

“No, you misunderstand. Are you tired of your life?”

 

He gave me a curious, questioning look for a moment before replying with a shrug. “I think everyone who suffers is tired of their lives. Only the rich ever enjoy their lives. But then again they don’t have to toil in the hot sun every day just to earn a day’s meal.”

 

I nodded in agreement. “Yes, I suppose that is true. But if given the chance to change your life, would you?”

 

“What do you mean? If you are asking if I could afford to leave Paris if I would, then yes.”

 

“Something like that. But what I am talking about is something much bigger.”

 

“Such as?”

 

I smiled because he was actually listening and contemplating what I was telling him.

 

“Such as if you never had to suffer again. No more toiling in the hot sun all day for one meal. No more suffering from diseases and fear. No more suffering from heartache and loss. What if I could give you all the pleasures of life? What if I gave you strength like you’ve never had? And showed you the world like you’ve never seen it? If I could do all these things for you, would you let me?”

 

Charley’s brow scrunched up in confusion at me. I knew he was seriously considering my offer, but also trying to figure out what I meant by all this. “What are you some sort of sorcerer or something? Offering me all the riches of the world, but at a high price. Like my soul.” He gave a soft sigh as he turned away from me and looked back into the fire. “If that’s the case then no thank you.”

 

I was up and out of my chair in a split second and in the blink of an eye, squatting next to Charley by the fire. “I don’t care about your soul,” I said and Charley jumped away from me, surprised by my sudden appearance at his side.

 

I stood slowly, letting my bigger stature feel imposing to him as he crawled backwards and away from me. “I-I,” stuttered Charley. “Who- What are you?” His voice was nothing more than a whisper, but to my supernatural ears, they picked up every quiver and shake of his frightened voice.

 

“I am the creature your mother warned you about at night,” I began as I stalked toward him. “The creature that feeds off the living to stay alive.” I backed him into a corner and with wide, frightened eyes he stared up at me as I kneeled down in front of him. “And I am your salvation from this horrid world.”

 

His bottom lip quivered and I smelt his fear thick in the air. He said nothing and for awhile we just sat there like that, both staring the other in the eye. The only difference between us was that I didn’t need to blink.

 

He let out a shaky breath and the smell of his dried blood from his split chin gently wafted to me. It was such a titillating aroma and I desperately wanted to taste him. I wasn’t hungry now, but that didn’t mean I couldn’t snack a little.

 

I reached out, slowly, with one hand and Charley instantly flinched away, turning his head sharply to one side and squeezing his eyes shut tightly. I took his chin gently in my hand, my fingers barely grazing across his skin, as I leaned forward and softly licked the cut on his chin.

He instantly gasped and opened his eyes. He tried to struggle away from me, but I gripped him harder, pinning him firmly to the wall and taking a long and slow lick to the cut on his chin.

 

He tasted better than he smelt. And he had already smelt like heaven. I felt slightly euphoric as I cleaned all of his dried blood off his chin with my tongue. I felt him struggling under me and I couldn’t help but moan. He just looked up at me with those beautiful blue eyes that reminded me of a moon lit night sky over a freshly frosted field of grass.

 

His heart raced faster than any heart beat I had ever heard before and the smell of his fear was intoxicating. I tried to calm him, by shushing his whimpering and pulling him closer to me, in a firm but tender embrace. His fear tasted good on my tongue, but what I wanted more from him was the taste of his ecstasy and longing.

 

He and I were meant to be together forever. I could tell from the moment he had been attacked that I wanted him, and once I got to know him I knew I wanted him forever. We were, as the romantics said, kindred souls.

 

He opened his mouth to cry out and I quickly covered it with my own, swallowing his pleas for help. I slipped my tongue into his mouth and quickly tasted all that he was. He was just as sweet there as his blood was.

 

_If I’m not careful this boy will rot all my teeth away._

 

Slowly, his whimpering and cries turned into soft moans and instead of pulling away from me, he was leaning more into me. His tongue danced with mine in between our mouths and I loved how eager and responsive he was.

 

Finally, he pulled away for air and I looked down at him with a gentle smirk. “See?” I asked as I looked down into his lust clouded eyes, enjoying how it turned them an even icier color of blue. Very sexy. “It feels good doesn’t?”

 

He reached up and touched the cut on his chin before moving up to his lips, letting the tips of his fingers linger there for a moment. “It doesn’t hurt anymore,” he stated in amazement as he looked up at me in awe. “What did you do to me?”

 

“Nothing much. My saliva has a numbing and blissful feeling to it. It’s like that so that it doesn’t hurt our _prey_ too much,” I explained, purring out the word “prey”.

 

He stared wide eyed at me, but I could no longer smell his fear and his heart rate had slowed. “Prey?” He whispered out the question in such a soft and beautiful voice that it sounded like the small flutter of butterfly wings.

 

I smiled and opened my mouth wide, letting my fangs unfold and slide down. His eyes grew wide, but once he saw that I was not moving toward him, he just sat there. “You’re a… A vampire.”

 

He was indeed smart. I smirked at him, making sure my fangs glistened just right in the playing light of the fire. “Yes, and I’d like you to be my consort.”

 

“Consort?” His eyes flicked back and forth across my face; from my fangs to my eyes. “What?”

 

The poor boy didn’t quite understand what I meant. I reached up and gently threaded my fingers through his golden curls, twisting a few locks around my finger. “A vampire’s consort,” I explained, “is his eternal companion. His partner.” I smiled down at the wide eyed boy. “His lover.”

 

He swallowed and I didn’t miss the smell of arousal that flitted through the air, suddenly. My eyes widened along with my smile. I had only previously been playing with Charley’s feelings, but it would seem that even without my vampire’s thrall he was attracted to me.

 

“Let me show you something,” I whispered as I stood and took his hand. And like the eager puppy he was, he followed me down into the small, dug-out basement that I had created under the floorboards.

 

We dropped into the dirt hole and I quickly lit the lamp that hung nearby. For a moment, as I moved the lamp, Charley stumbled over the dirt floor as he tried to get his footing, but once he did he quickly took in his surroundings.

 

“Is-is that what I think it is?” He asked with a slight stutter as he pointed to the middle of the dirt basement.

 

I smiled and held up the lamp in the direction of where he was pointing. There, in the middle of the room, sat a beautiful, large, and ornate coffin. My coffin to be exact. “Yes, Charley,” I answered. “That is my coffin. Please have a closer look.” I motioned to it with my hand, wanting him to look it over and such.

 

He looked at me for a moment and then back at the large and expensive looking coffin before walking slowly over to it. I followed closely behind him, lamp in hand so that it could shed light over everything he looked at.

 

He lightly traced his fingers over the Celtic carvings on the side of my coffin. I watched his eyes quickly flicker from side to side, taking in everything. My coffin must have been the largest he had seen, and the most expensively decorated too. It was true that I spared no expense when having it built.

 

My coffin was built seven feet long and five feet across, made of mahogany and lined with the best red velvet and stuffed with the softest goose down feathers. It was made to be lush and extravagant, which it most definitely was. I figured that if I was going to be sleeping in it a lot that I might as well enjoy it.

 

The sides of the coffin where decorated by an intricate Celtic knot design that wrapped all the way around the coffin. The lid’s decorating was different, however. On it was the carving of a large tree with a single apple hanging down from its limb.

 

Charley laid his hand flat on the carving of the apple before sliding it down the length of the carved trunk. “So what do you think?” I asked.

 

“I don’t know what to think anymore,” he admitted, still staring down at my coffin.

 

“Would you like to look inside?” I drew up next to him and placed my free hand on the lid of my coffin, watching as he nodded his head before lifting the top off and revealing to him the red velvet insides of my coffin.

 

He was quiet and still for a moment, but then slowly reached out and felt of the inside of it. “And you sleep in this? Every morning?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“What is it like?” He looked away from my coffin, eyes cautiously meeting mine. “Being a vampire, I mean.”

 

I had to think for a moment. Not to find the words, but to remember what it had been like to be human. I then leaned down close to his face, letting my breath graze across his ear. “It’s thrilling. Intoxicating. I’ve never felt more alive then after I died,” I whispered gently to him. “Every sense heightened. Every color and sound sharpened. Every touch…” I slowly licked the shell of his ear, sending a shiver of pleasure up his spine. “Intensified. It all feels so good.” I heard him swallow and felt his steady shivering. “Come, mon amour.” I took him by the hand and helped him into my coffin, his eyes never breaking contact with mine. He was so captivated by me that I didn’t even need to use my thrall.

 

I hung the lamp on a nearby wall before climbing into my coffin on top of Charley, and there he laid, small frame between my thighs. He was still shivering from a mixture of fear and anticipation. I could smell it in the air. It was sinfully intoxicating.

 

I leaned down and kissed him hard on the mouth, glad when he just as eagerly returned my affections. He moaned deep in his throat and I felt curious hands wander across my torso. My own hands were already busy with ridding Charley of his bothersome clothes. After some fiddling and maneuvering, I was able to slip my hands under the cloth and feel Charley’s wonderfully warm skin against my own cold fingers.

 

I broke the kiss with Charley so that he could breath and I could focus on getting his clothes off of him. He let me easily slide the garments off of him without protest, although, I felt his muscles tense up here and there.

 

I smirked and licked my lips, staring down at Charley, desire burning deep within me, threatening to tear me apart from the inside out. I pulled my own clothes off until I sat on top of a completely naked Charley in nothing but my own britches. We were both very obviously aroused, but I found no shame in that fact. Charley was a very beautiful human, and gender, for me, hadn’t been an issue for over sixty years. And it would seem gender wouldn’t be an issue for Charley either.

 

I captured Charley’s lips once more, baring all of my weight down on his smaller body as I tried to devour him whole. He returned my fierce kiss with such a wanton vigor, that if I had been alive, I was sure it would have caused my heart to skip a few beats.

 

I pulled away from his mouth and he panted heavily, his eyes rolling back as a wavy of dizziness took him over. I chuckled deep in my throat, loving the lack of self control and self preservation Charley showed when I kissed him.

 

Brushing my lips gently across Charley’s pale, milky skin, I felt him shiver and swallow. I smelt his fear spike, but also his arousal, and he raised his hips to grind his hard cock into my groin, drawing a long groan from my own lips. I parted my lips, sucking tenderly at Charley’s neck, receiving a moan for my efforts. I worked down his throat with little licks and kisses.

 

Charley had wrapped his arms around my shoulders and was gripping me tightly as he rutted against me, his fingers digging into my shoulder blades, causing a little pain with the pleasure… And it was so sinfully delicious.

 

I paused at his prominent collar bone, mentally making a note to fatten the boy up once he was fully mine, before I lightly nipped at it. Charley drew in a sharp breath and shuttered in pleasure as blood welled up from the cut I had just made. I licked my lips and smiled up at him as he looked down at me through long, curly lashes, hot pants of air escaping through his soft, pink, parted lips. I watched as the blood pooled in the hollow of his neck before leaning my head back down to slowly lap up the sweet liquid; never once breaking eye contact with Charley.

 

It would seem that this was just as arousing for him as it was for me, if his sharp intake of breath and racing heart was anything to judge by. I noticed Charley’s eyes dilate and felt his fingers dig deeper into my shoulder blades. I could only chuckle in amusement.

 

_Oh to be young and energetic._

 

I leaned back up to kiss Charley on the mouth again, swallowing his every moan and whimper, and loving every minute of it. I felt a groan of satisfaction ripple through my body as I ground slowly against the younger boy, slowing Charley’s own frantic pace and setting my own. I wanted to make this last. It would be better for the both of us if we did. And I loved the way Charley instantly followed my lead, slowing both the grinding of his hips and the rate of his kisses.

 

I hadn’t noticed, but his hands had moved from my back, down to my hips and were slowly traveling further down, stopping only when he reached the hem of my pants. I could taste his nervousness through our kiss. I pulled away from him to reach down between us and slowly slip out of my britches. Now there was nothing between us, and it felt so good.

 

_Sooooo good._

 

Charley reached down again and gripped me firmly, and I won’t lie, I was surprised at his confidence. It was obvious from his clumsy ministrations that this was the first time he had ever been with another man, but the uncertainty that was there earlier wasn’t there now.

 

“Easy, mon amour,” I whispered to him. As I reached down and pulled his hand from me. “Take it slow. We have all the time in the world.”

 

I reached up to run my thumbs across his nipples and watched with satisfaction as he arched his back up and into my touch.

 

_Sensitive aren’t we?_

 

I leaned down and gave a teasing lick to his right nipple, enjoying the high pitched squeak it drew out of Charley. I looked up to see Charley’s face turn a bright pink from embarrassment. He bit his bottom lip and squeezed his eyes shut.

 

_Oh no. We can’t have that._

 

I leaned back down to twist my tongue around the pink nub. Charley let out a slight whimper, but that wasn’t what I wanted. I felt my nails sharpen to deadly claws and using my left hand I rubbed the pad of my thumb across his nipple once more before I used my nail to make a small cut, half an inch below it. Charley’s eyes immediately flew open as he gasped at the sensation, but I didn’t give him any time to protest before my lips where on him again, sucking up the blood that swelled up onto his delicate, pale skin; swirling my tongue around his nipple as I did so.

 

Charley began to let out a string of moans and cries that went straight to my cock and before I knew what I was doing my fangs had unfolded and I was gripping Charley’s hips in a bruising grip that had him whimpering in pain, but the way he was looking up at me told me that he was quite enjoying the abuse.

 

_Kinky. Yum._

 

“I’m going to make you mine,” I told him, my voice so deep and gruff that for a moment I hadn’t recognized it as being my own. Charley moaned as he rubbed up against me once more. “Now and forever.”

 

“Yes,” he hissed, leaning up and kissing me slowly, hands tangling in my hair. “Please.”

 

I felt myself slowly loosing control and I zeroed in on the jugular vein that was pulsing in that long, beautiful neck. And without so much as a nudge, Charley turned his head to the side and bared all that beautiful flesh up to me. Again, the action went straight to my cock and I attacked Charley’s neck like a starving man offered a whole roasted pig.

 

Charley cried out in pain and gripped my hair in a way that would have been painful if I was alive. After my fangs had successfully broken through skin and muscle I released him and then attached my lips back to his soft, warm flesh where I had just bitten and slowly began to suck out his life. My right hand slipped between us and I gently took hold of Charley, slowly pumping him to bring a little more pleasure with the pain.

 

He tasted so good. Warm, spicy, and went down smooth, like good wine. I felt Charley shutter and knew that he had come and it wasn’t long after that when I followed.

 

Charley’s death grip on my hair relinquished and I felt him slowly go boneless in my arms. I drew back my hand and casually wiped it off on my britches that were laying next to us, never once releasing Charley’s neck from my mouth.

 

I felt some blood and saliva drip from my mouth and blend into the red of the velvet lining of my coffin. I made a note to clean up when we were done, but at the moment I couldn’t seem to get enough of this beautiful, foreign boy. I wanted more. So much more. More of his body. More of his voice. More of his moans and cries of pleasure. And more of his  _blood_ . 

 

Steadily, I heard his heart beat slow and flutter in unnatural ways as it tried to pump the blood that was no longer there through Charley’s body. I wrapped my arms completely around the boy’s back and pulled him closer to me.

 

He was cold. I finished drinking from him and as I pulled away I looked down at his beautiful blue eyes, that had gone dark and dull. His lips twitched as if he wished to say something, but I shushed him and then gave him a light kiss on the lips.

 

“Everything will be all right now,” I told him as I gently brushed sweaty, golden locks out of his eyes. “You’re mine now, and I will take care of you. Now do as I say and go to sleep.” I kissed him on the forehead. “And when you wake up,” I whispered against his cool forehead. “We’ll find you someone to eat.”

 

I watched the life drain out of him and his eyes slowly slide shut. He took his last breath in my arms and for the first time in my life as a vampire, I wondered if he would come back. It’s a silly thing to wonder, I know, but I couldn’t silence the little nagging voice in the back of my head that said there was a possibility that instead of turning, Charley could have just died.

 

I clenched my jaw tightly and drew Charley’s lifeless body closer to mine. I didn’t know why that thought bothered me so much. I had only met the boy a few hours earlier, and if it hadn’t been for those two other boys trying to hurt him, I would have eaten Charley without a second thought. But now… But now I wanted Charley to wake back up and join me in the world of the undead. I wanted to spend eternity with him. Show him the fun and delight of being a vampire. And show him the pleasure and satisfaction of being  _my_ consort.

 

Time passed slowly, like dripping molasses in the winter time. Minutes seemed like hours and I couldn’t seem to release Charley’s unmoving body from the death grip I had him in. Was it possible for an undead creature to have fear? When I first became a vampire I was certain that they could not. I mean, they’re already dead, what do they have to fear? But now, as I sit here, holding Charley close, I’m beginning to have second thoughts.

 

I let my fingers glide softly over Charley’s body, the pads of my fingers hypersensitive to the smooth, almost silky like texture of his chest, which was different from the tanned, rough texture of his hands and arms.

 

_The true body of a farmer_ , I thought as I leaned my head down to nuzzle at the top of Charley’s head and inhale the scent of his hair.  _Could he really just have died…?_

 

But then I felt something. I opened my eyes, not realizing I had even closed them, as I felt Charley’s fingers begin to twitch against my stomach. I pulled away from the boy to get a better look at him and as I looked down at him I saw his lips move and his eyes flutter behind his eyelids.

 

I smiled to myself. A real smile. Not the smirk of satisfaction I was so used to, although I did feel quite satisfied at the moment, but a real smile of true happiness.

 

He groaned and I found myself running my hand up and down his arm in a soothing manner. “Jer-,” he called out, voice hoarse and he choked before he could finish my name, but I knew what he wanted.

 

“I’m here. I’ve got you,” I whispered as I reached up to card my fingers through his hair.

 

Just then his eyes flew open and caught mine, and for a moment I felt human again. Sensations pooled into the pit of my stomach as a tight knot coiled up in my chest. I couldn’t swallow and felt light headed.

 

His eyes! Oh his beautiful blue eyes! They were like mini frozen lakes that perfectly reflected a full moon. They were big and shone with an exquisite supernatural glow. No one who would see them now would ever think Charley was anything but ethereal.

 

_Oh Charley. Death looks good on you._

 

The End

La Fin 

**Author's Note:**

> : Tada! I hope you enjoyed my story, please review and let me know what you thought. I love to hear feedback from my readers. Tell me what you love or hate about my story, but please don’t rage on me. If you don’t like something about my story, let me know what and please tell me what I could have done to make it better. This is how I learn what my readers like to read and this allows me to write better stories in the future!  
> Grammar mistakes are very possible. English wasn’t my best subject in school and I also do all the editing myself, so if I missed something let me know and I’ll try and come back and fix it.  
> Thank you so much for reading!!!!  
> And like I've previously stated, I want to make this into a series.


End file.
